


Pralor

by Azuresand



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卡德加刚刚通过了成为见习守护者的考验，他发现自己的新房间里来了个不速之客。都是妄想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pralor

　　他还以为给见习守护者准备的房间会更特殊点呢。

　　卡德加环顾着他的新卧室，一扇又高又窄的窗户正对着门口，阳光在石头地板上画出一道明亮的线条。窗户的左侧，一张单人床贴墙摆放着，用以绣出肯瑞托图案的金线已经开始褪色。窗户的右侧放着一套桌椅。两个空荡荡的书架站在一旁，等待着新主人的使用。

　　两个书架，这意味着他以后没准会有整整两架的书，几乎是个私人图书馆了！卡德加一边往书架前走一边幻想着。带子过长的信使包随着走动拍打着他的小腿，包里装着的是他五年来积累的法术笔记，法师最珍贵的财产。

　　卡德加从背包里抽出第一本笔记，这是他手抄的咒法学派入门，也是他平时翻阅最多的一本，皮革封面的边缘都翻起了毛边。小法师把它放在了最方便拿取的第三层。第二本笔记的封面是蓝色的，上面用极其认真的笔触画着两个法师的形象，这是有关冰霜之环的三个预言故事，小孩子才看的书，它被放在了垫脚才能够到的第五层。第三本笔记……

　　老实说，他记不得这个本子里的内容是什么了。

　　卡德加翻开了第三本笔记的封面。

　　两个小时后，架子上稀稀拉拉地放上了十几本笔记，而卡德加已经趴在了书架前的地上，嘴里咬着羽毛笔的笔尖，地板上还摊着好几张新写上内容的白纸。包里还有更多东西没整理呢，一个很小的声音在他内心提醒，接着被另一个声音毫不留情地推到一边去。这里奥术水晶的计算有问题！那声音大声地说，再算一次！

　　终于算出三次同样的答案之后，卡德加终于从地板上爬了起来，满意地把纸张夹进本子里。他都想给自己鼓鼓掌了，而且他确实也听到掌声。

　　啪，啪，啪。

　　掌声。

　　就在身后——而这是他的房间，法师在进入其他法师的领域之前一定会打招呼，可能是贼，或者更可怕的东西，比如达拉然下水道的幽魂。

　　“——！”有关幽魂和鬼怪的想象促使卡德加高喊着咒语回头，从指间射出一道明亮的能量。在法术脱手而出的同时，他几乎立刻就后悔了。第一天，第一天他就把墙打坏了的话，安东尼达斯会怎么说？

　　但可怕的事情没有发生，那束能量停在了另一只手的指尖上，温顺地打着旋，接下来又随着那只手的挥动消失了。那是一只属于法师的手，卡德加意识到。他愣愣地看着出现在自己房间的这位不速之客，一个法师，裹在毫无装饰的深红色长袍里，舒适地坐在床上，好像这里也是他的房间一样。

　　上百个问题疯狂地从卡德加的脑海中飞过，他张嘴的时候却一个词都没说出来，每一个问题都在疯狂地争夺自己的优先度。他注意到这个陌生法师的眼睛是翡翠色的，这双眼睛正毫不掩饰地盯着自己看。他的发色看起来像是个人类。他甚至没把武器拿在手上，因为一根法杖正靠在床边的墙壁上。

　　“……守护者。”卡德加最后艰难地说，他的目光在法杖顶端的乌鸦和陌生法师的脸上来回切换，“您是守护者，我读到过……”

　　“法术反制的第五卷。”

　　麦迪文开口接话道。卡德加的表情居然还能变得更加惊讶，好像艾泽拉斯的守护者忽然出现在自己房间里还不够似的。

　　“你在好奇我为什么能反制你的法术，而不对你的魔网感应造成阻塞，这是第六卷的内容。”

　　卡德加无意识地点点头。

　　“不要以为我用了心灵读取，”麦迪文补充道，他的脸上掠过一丝笑意，“我对肯瑞托的教学进度了如指掌，我们这样的人，没有一点好奇心是做不了法师的。”

 

　　啊，所以，艾泽拉斯最强大的法师就在自己面前，卡德加却在手忙脚乱地从包里把大量的书本往外掏，那些数量明显超过了一个普通的信使包的容积。他不想让背包又被撑裂一次，尤其不想在守护者面前出这个丑。

　　麦迪文依然没有任何动作，只是安静地看着他。小法师坐在自己的书堆边上感到了些许尴尬，他觉得，好吧，他曾经觉得强大的法师都会眼睛冒光，还曾经忧虑过自己以后会不会也变成那样。但这一位，外表上并未呈现出任何不同的样子。并非不敬——卡德加对着回望过去，有一点儿法术造诣的人都能体会到，守护者的目光似乎酝酿着风暴与雷霆，而这些自然的伟力又被掩盖在了清澈的深海里。

　　他忍不住胡思乱想起来，他在天空之室的试炼做得不够好吗？守护者是被叫来审查自己的吗？肯瑞托之眼依旧在他的胳膊上隐隐作痛。

　　“您究竟是来做什么的？”卡德加最终开口问道，他的脸几乎立刻涨红了。听起来实在是太像在赶人走了。

　　麦迪文只是站起身来示意他跟上。

　　卡德加顺从地走下楼梯，从他新分到的居所来到达拉然的街道上，把还没整理完的一堆书抛在身后。

　　人群如同被裁剪的布料一样分开了。守护者所到之处，高阶法师、见习法师乃至学徒都纷纷给他让开道路。有些年龄较小的学徒向他们投来好奇的目光，接着被年长的同伴拦住。卡德加不得不小步快跑才能跟上守护者的步伐。

　　他们拐进了一条窄窄的侧巷，卡德加跟上之后才意识到这似乎自己来过这里，是条死路。他琢磨着要不要出声提醒的时候，身前的法师已经停下脚步，用法杖上的鸟喙敲了敲身边的墙壁。

　　一道弧形的拱门在墙上浮现出来，卡德加带着惊奇踏进拱门，发现自己已经身处某个大型建筑的室内，某一圈高耸台阶的顶端。从穹顶上绘画的图案来看，这里似乎是紫罗兰城堡，但他从没来过这个房间。

　　“我提前了你的课程。”

　　麦迪文温和地说，他指向地上的一个魔法阵。

　　“站进去吧。”

 

　　他还以为自己要学的是传送，或者至少是某种同等高深的法术。达拉然熟悉的魔力推动着他，把他向空间中不同的位置送去。与想象中的秘密房间不同，铺面而来的是一股强劲的气流。

　　卡德加睁大了眼睛。他只从外部眺望过紫罗兰要塞上那些高得可怕的尖塔，那些尖塔远看如同一体铸造而成，在太阳的照射下反射着耀眼的光芒，从没料想过某座尖塔上可能有个小小的露台。这一定是最高的那个，他边走向栏杆边思考，从这个角度看去，那些刺入天空的象牙色的柱子与紫罗兰色的锥形穹顶尽收眼底，街道上行走的人们只是些小小的黑点。

　　十一岁的法师趴在栏杆上继续往下看去——尽管他已经在这里居住了五年，有太多没注意到的细节显示出这座城市的神奇。他第一次注意到穹顶上那些悬浮的水晶在空中缓缓旋转，永绿的高大树木飘摇的枝条伸展，还有笼罩整个城市的隐形穹顶上法阵节点的隐约闪烁。这怎么会太早呢？卡德加对自己说，无论何时来看，达拉然都是无可置疑的瑰宝。

　　一只手轻轻地搭上了卡德加的肩膀，带着奥术魔法的温暖。而且这温暖在魔法消退后仍未消失。交织流动的湛蓝色魔法被守护者变成了一条毯子，裹住了小法师的全身。

　　“我们去另一面。”麦迪文说。

　　卡德加这才注意到天台是环形的，他们出来的地方正对着达拉然。大部分的城市景观都能在这里看到，另一面？

　　天台另一面的强风猛烈地吹在小法师身上，下面只是绵延不断的丘陵，他想，达拉然悬浮在希尔斯布莱德地域，这幅场景他们平时也能看到，没什么特殊的。而守护者稳稳地站在他身边，狂风对他似乎毫无影响，他连兜帽都没有被吹掉。

　　卡德加裹紧了刚刚得到的毯子。

　　“这是法师不常看到的一面……却是守护者必须看到的一面。”

　　麦迪文低声说，卡德加要非常努力才能听清楚发言。他转过头去想去看清守护者的脸，以期通过嘴型判断他的吐出的词句。那上面曾经泛起的笑意已经全然消失，只剩下某种他无法理解的悲伤。卡德加又转过头去看向大地，依然没有察觉什么特异之处。

　　“守护者？”他小声发问，不太确定自己应该看到什么。

　　没有回应，一只乌鸦站在栏杆上，小小的黑眼睛注视了他片刻，接着展翅飞向那片平淡无奇的大地。栏杆边上只留下了一个困惑的卡德加。

 

 

　　又：

　　“第一天！”安东尼达斯气得眼睛比平时都亮了几分。“第一天你就把自己搞丢了！卡德加！你有没有在听！”


End file.
